


Not Another One on my Watch

by SwampWitch333



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Not Another One on my Watch

Running ragged, jagged minds reminding me  
It will end as soon as it starts  
Last i need is another dedicated suicidal sacrifice Jagged shards of glass stuck in hearts  
On my life, no more! For i need to catch you all!  
The last night, we assure you we are not bored  
Grip your sword and hold steady  
Military at the ready, beck and call  
My problem is that i can't save everyone  
Life's a chore, not fun  
Attila the hun, no hon, i just am trying to make up for those i can't save. I'll park my arse here, immobile.  
My watery grave awaits, undetermined fate i accept awaits me eternally  
We are all abandoned here  
To fall to ruin and decay year after year after year and year  
Tears fall yet cannot erase my fears  
That i fail to save more this time. A potential life on the line. The phone rings, yet we have no sense of time, and no everything is not fine.

It's of which which we film to entrap the essence of time elapsing, escaping us.  
From rust to dust it matters not anymore..


End file.
